I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports for flexible cables, and more particularly to such supports a displaceable throttle cable in an apertured panel.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Cables are a well known form of a connecting link used for actuating mechanical apparatus. For example, a throttle cable may be used to control the induction of air and fuel to an internal combustion engine. The use of a cable is advantageous for the reason that it is flexible and can be routed in a convenient manner between the accelerator pedal assembly mounted in a vehicle passenger compartment and the induction apparatus of the engine within the engine compartment. In a typical throttle cable setup, the cable may pass through an aperture in a support bracket so that it is positioned for proper alignment with the operating mechanism connected at the end of the cable. In addition, the cable must pass through the dash panel of the vehicle to the throttle control mechanism operable from the passenger compartment.
In order to avoid abrasion of the cable and the restriction of movement of the cable due to contact with the peripheral edge of the aperture, a cable mount bushing having a central bore adapted to receive the cable therethrough is entrained within the aperture. The means for entraining the bushing in the aperture is often separately constructed from the bushing itself and thus substantially increases the cost and labor involved in installing the throttle cable.
Moreover, additional control or protection of the cable at a position spaced apart from the cable mount is often desired. Thus, some previously known cable mounts have included elongated extensions such as a tubular sheath secured to the cable mount in order to cover a portion of the cable extending beyond the cable mount. However, such previously known tubular sheaths can substantially restrict displacement of the cable due to the rigid connection of the sheath with the fixedly mounted cable mounting bushing. Such restriction can affect the ability of the throttle mechanism to meet the throttle closing time required by federal specifications.
Moreover, it may be appreciated that the opening in a dash panel which permits entry of the throttle cable perforates the barrier between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Consequently, noise and heated air can be transmitted through the opening and interfere with a passenger's comfort within the motor vehicle. In addition, it may be appreciated that any trim such as carpeting which is laid against the dash panel must also be perforated in order to permit entry of the cable. Cutting of the carpeting often leaves frayed edges or fibers which can interfere with the cable operation or produce fiberous or other particulate debris which accumulates and promotes moisture retention and eventual corrosion of the cable.